


...You're In For A Big Surprise...

by Lady_Blackadder



Series: In The Woods [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Outside Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Slight Voyeurism, Thilbo, Thorin being a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'If You Go Down To The Woods Today...'<br/>Bilbo gets his comeuppance for spying from Thorin ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	...You're In For A Big Surprise...

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

The he last thing Bilbo expected when he heard Thorin's voice was the dwarf king's work roughened hand to slide over his cock which had deflated slightly with embarrassment, "Th-Th-Thorin it's not...ah... What it looks like!" Bilbo desperately tried to answer but Thorin just chuckled and continued stroking Bilbo's cock "So I didn't catch you pleasuring yourself to the sight of my nephews fucking?" He purred darkly in Bilbo's ear. Bilbo felt his knees buckle at the dual sensation of Thorin's husky voice and hand on his cock, the large hand on his shoulder slid down to wrap securely around his waist to prevent Bilbo from collapsing to the floor. "Now now burglar, you're not going anywhere" the dwarf king purred "I think some repayment is in order and I can tell from this," he said squeezing Bilbo's cock "that you are far from opposed to the idea", Bilbo could do nothin but moan and he put up no resistance as Thorin slid a teasing finger over Bilbo's tight rosy hole "How much do you want this inside you? Enough to beg for it?" Thorin teased.  
Bilbo whimpered and unconsciously pushed back on the invading digit "Please Thorin" he whined, behind him Thorin tutted "You can do better than that little burglar" and continued his teasing ministrations on Bilbo's little hole just enough to keep the poor hobbit on edge. "Please Thorin! Pl-please Thorin! I need..." He whimpered making the dwarf chuckle "Hush burglar, I know what you need and rest assured I'm going to give it to you" he crooned before pressing his teasing digit inside Bilbo's twitching hole making the hobbit mewl in pleasure, Thorin lifted one of a bilbo's trembling thighs allowing his his coarse fingers better access to the halflings rosy furl.   
Thorin deftly added a second finger inside Bilbo and began skilfully preparing the hobbit, every stroke of his calloused fingers over Bilbo's prostate made the halfling moan and whimper in pleasure. As soon as the hobbit was fully prepped Thorin lead his dripping cock to Bilbo's entrance "Brace yourself hobbit" he purred before pressing his hard cock deep inside Bilbo's passage, Bilbo moaned at the invading length inside him, it had been a long time since he had been taken this way and by none as big as the dwarf king. Bilbo felt his eye lids flutter shut in pleasure and his head fall back onto the dwarf king's broad shoulder, a sharp thrust of Thorin's cock to his prostate had Bilbo's eyes open wide and a keen wail drawn from his lips "Now now burglar, we wouldn't want you missing the view" declared Thorin's gravelly voice in his ear. A delightful shiver of lust ran through Bilbo's body at the dwarf king's words and couldn't keep the cry of pleasure that was unleashed as Thorin's work roughened fingers began toying with his nipples through the fabric of his shirt, "Aagh! Thorin!" Bilbo cried and felt his knees begin to buckle underneath him as pleasure rocked through his body "Thorin...Thorin....I can't...I can't...please" Bilbo begged not sure himself what he was asking for.   
Thorin seemed to understand what the hobbit was asking and gently eased them down on to the forest floor letting the hobbit settle on his lap, "Is that better my hobbit?" Purred the dwarf king as he began bucking his thick cock up in to Bilbo's hot tight hole. Bilbo gasped in pleasure as the new position sent Thorin's cock deeper inside his body "So deep...ugh...so deep inside my body" he moaned his eyes closing in rapture, Thorin merely chuckled at the lust ridden hobbit's words before allowing himself to be lost to his own passion and began driving his raw cock deep inside the hobbit with an almost animalistic ferocity.   
After that both lovers became lost in the sensation of passionate love making, focusing on nothing else but the groans and grunts of pleasure as the hobbit was filled with dwarven cock "Oh Thorin, yes!!" Cried Bilbo as the dwarf king aimed unerring thrusts to his pleasure spot send the hobbit racing towards his orgasm, "Faster Thorin! I need-" Bilbo's words were cut of by a wail of pleasure as Thorin complied with his wishes and began hammering his cock into the burglar as fast as he could "This what you wanted hobbit?" He grunted. Bilbo cried loudly as his orgasm washed through him sending his seed spurting on the ground in front of him before collapsing back boneless on Thorin's lap, the quivering of Bilbo's tight muscles around his leaking cock sent Thorin over the edge with a roar of pleasure, he kept thrusting until all his seed had spent inside the hobbit.  
It took Bilbo a few minutes to come back to himself after such an intense orgasm, when he finally opened his eyes he felt his heart stop. There in front of him stood a now fully clothed grinning Fili and Kili.   
"Care to share Uncle?" Purred Fili

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and kudos :)


End file.
